


The Spider and the Fly

by TheLadyMerlin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: tamingthemuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come into my parlour said Spike to Xander</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spider and the Fly

**Title:** The Spider and the Fly  
 **Author:** The Lady Merlin  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** Major Character Death - turning  
 **Pairing:** pre - Spike/Xander  
 **Prompt:** Community: Taming the Muse #394 Apotropaic  
 **Chapter:** 1/1  
 **Status:** complete  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** none  
 **Summary:** Come into my parlour said Spike to Xander  
 **A/N:** Another little fic while I'm busy working on other things. :)

 

“I'm not afraid of you. You can't hurt me,” Xander declared, hating the quiver in his voice.

Spike raised an eyebrow and rolled closer. “'S that right?” Xander stood his ground and nodded. “You really think this chair can stop me?” 

“Maybe not but this can,” Xander said, holding aloft a metalwork pendant by its chain. 

Spike cocked his head and studied the gaudy piece of jewellery for a moment. “And what would that be, other than an ugly bit of metal? What did you do, snatch it from the some pile of crap out at the dump?”

“No! Giles gave it to me.”

“Who? Oh, the watcher in tweed.” Spike grinned in spite of himself, glad he'd caught the boy snooping around the gardens outside the mansion. He was enjoying this little confrontation immensely. “Well, he's a little indisposed just now and I don't think he can help you much.”

An annoyed expression crossed Xander's face and Spike thought for sure he was going to stomp a foot in frustration. “It's an apotropaic.”

Spike grinned again. “Big word for such a little man. And it's still a bloody ugly thing.”

“Well, it'll keep me safe from things like you,” Xander spat angrily. “And you **are** still in that chair.”

Spike looked at the boy thinking he looked far too edible when he was mad. “You wouldn't care to test out this theory of yours?”

Xander's mouth dropped open in shock and he took a step back. “What?!”

The vampire chuckled darkly, his eyes twinkling. “What's the matter, pet? You got your little trinket keeping you safe. 'Sides, I'm still stuck in this ruddy chair as you so kindly pointed out yourself. ”

Xander blushed and found his feet slowly moving forward. “I-I...”

“Not gonna hurt you,” Spike soothed, beckoning the boy closer. Xander took another hesitant step and Spike could finally capture a warm wrist, the pulse beating wildly under his fingers, as he tugged, gently. Xander sat awkwardly across Spike's lap, his larger body all awkward knees and elbows. Spike shifted a leg here and tugged an arm there and suddenly everything settled into place. “There now. That's better, isn't it?” Spike asked, his fingers gliding over the back of Xander's neck while his eyes watched the steady thump of his pulse as it calmed to a normal, healthy rhythm.

Xander arched up into the comforting touch, a tongue darting out to moisten dry lips. “I don't know...I mean, I'm not sure what you..what you want?”

Spike marvelled at how starved for attention this one was. How easy this had been. “Shhh,” he crooned. “Not gonna hurt you none. This'll be nice.” He leaned forward trailing feather-light kisses across the boy's throat and up the edge of a strong jaw; stopping to meet wide hazel eyes full of confusion and more than just a hint of lust. 

Spike paused and waited with his lips parted and waiting, leaving only the merest gap between predator and prey. He felt his demon howl in possession when the boy leaned forward, closing that distance and taking the vampire's lips with more skill than Spike could have imagined. He let his eyes fall closed and lost himself in the heat and passion, the feel of a warm body in his arms with all that blood pumping. Spike slid his lips to the side and back down to that thump that called to him like a siren in the night. His fangs dropped and he scratched lightly before lapping at the few drops which spilled. The taste exploded across his tongue, emotions mixing with his own and he plunged his fangs to the hilt, drinking long and deep.

He could feel the blood filling his body with a strength he had missed for far too long. He revelled in the thought of leaving the drained body with its useless talisman lying on the slayer's doorstep. He could already imagine how furious Angelus would be knowing Spike had outdone him. While Angelus was busy killing goldfish, Spike was busy killing off the slayer's friends. 

“Hmm,” Spike sighed, licking lazily at the twin punctures and listening to the boy's heart beginning to falter. “You taste good.” A sound from inside the house caught Spike's attention. He paused and waited for it to come again.

“Ohhhh, Daddy,” Drusilla wailed.

Spike's jaw clenched in anger and he turned to the dying body in his arms. Making a split second decision, he let his fangs drop once more, sliced open his own wrist and placed it to Xander's lips. “Drink and be mine, Childe,” he said, softly. “We don't need them. Any of them. We'll leave here together and always have each other. Drink and be mine.”

~ Mòran taing ~


End file.
